Gabby:A Teen Titans Story
by guitargrl9
Summary: Gabby lived in New York city and one day decided that she wanted to move because she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in the city. She moves to California and meets the Titans.
1. Chapter 1: A Long Journey to California

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans._

* * *

**Gabby, A Teen Titans Story  
**

**Chapter 1: A Long Journey to California**

* * *

It was a warm sunny spring day in New York City, and Gabby decided she was going to move. So she packed her things in her back pack and headed down to Grand Central Station. She didn't know where she was going but she new she wasn't going to stay in the city for the rest of her life. Gabby didn't really know her way around Grand Central Station; she only has been in Penn Station.

Gabby thought, "Where do I go?"

Soon she got a train schedule, the last stop is somewhere in New Jersey. So Gabby would have to take a three hour train ride all the way to New Jersey. Gabby went to the ticket machine, got her tickets and went to the coffee shop to get a cup of coffee and two bottles of water for her trip. She put the water bottles in her back pack, and then realized she was late to the train. She rushed to the gates and ran through the doors of the train.

She was breathing heavy and she couldn't get a seat because she was late so she had to stand for the whole trip. Soon the three hours passed and she was in New Jersey. Exhausted from standing for the entire trip she sat down on a bench at the train station and took out one of the water bottles and took a sip. She had left the Train station; she was now in a big city surrounded by many people. She went to the tourist's area and soon discovered she was in the city of Trenton, the capital of New Jersey. After discovering that she was in Trenton, she went back to the train station to see the farthest the train goes. By the time she got back to the train station it was already 10 o' clock. Gabby took a train schedule and began reading it.

Gabby thought "Good, the next train comes at ten thirty so I'll have plenty of time to go back to the city and stock up on water and some snacks for her long journey."

By the time she got back from the city it was already ten twenty- seven. She thought, "Oh I don't want to be late for the train again." So she quickly she got her ticket and she was on her way.

On the train she was looking at the schedule and noticed this train goes all the way to Pennsylvania. So Gabby actually got a seat on the train this time and the ride wasn't that long; it took about 2 hours. When she arrived in Pennsylvania, she decided to stay at the train station. She once again grabbed a schedule to see where and when the next train comes. The next train comes at twelve O' two, and it goes to Ohio. And once again she bought her ticket and she was on her way. On the train she thought were her final destination would be.

She thought, "Maybe I should live in Utah, no….. Well I always wanted to go to California so I mine as well go there".

Gabby continued on through the mid-west and finally stopped at a motel for the night in Nevada. Once again she was at the train station as early as possible; the first train came at six-ten and went to San Diego. As she got there she couldn't believe that she made it to California in just two days. Then she decided that she didn't want to live in San Diego, so instead of wasting her money on another train ticket she decided to walk. Gabby didn't know where she was so she went to a local convenient store and bought a map of California.

Gabby thought," I don't want to live in another big city so I think I will go move to a small city". She decided to move to Jump City. On her way down the free way she saw a sign that said "Jump City." As she walked she thought how exciting it would be to live there.

As Gabby was walking through the city, she saw something that looked a lot like a bad guy about to rob a bank, and then she saw a guy with a cape and a funny looking costume leap up into the air and tackle the criminal. Then a dark figure came out of no where. It was a girl with short purple hair, a green skinned shape-shifter, a half man-half robot man, and a girl with red-orangey hair dressed all in purple. They didn't seem to know each other but they were both trying to catch the same criminal.

So Gabby decided to help. She took out a special guitar, nobody has every seen before, and played a cord. The criminal was running down the street. The cord that Gabby played sent sound waves through the air and knocked the criminal into a building. Then the cops came and arrested him.

The green skinned shape-shifter walked over to her and said, "WOW! That was SO cool! How did you do that?"

They all gathered around her. Gabby said, "Who are you?"

The green skinned shape-shifter boy in a very annoying high pitched voice, "Hi my name is Beast Boy!"

Gabby responded with a not so energetic reply. "Uh hi, so who are you?"

The boy in the funny looking costume said "My name is Robin. I'm from out of town."

Then the girl with the red-orangey hair said something in a different language. She looked like she was from a different planet. After five minutes she started speaking English. Gabby didn't know why she just started speaking English all of a sudden. Her name was Star Fire. Then in a deep dark voice came the girl with the purple hair and her name was Raven. And then there was Cyborge.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

A/N: This is my very first story ever on a writing site, and thanks to my friend who is also a member on FF who helped me edit this story. And here are some words from her.

E/N: Hi. I'm Abby, A.K.A Rasko. I have an account on Fan Fiction and it is Forgotten.Thirteen. I don't usually Beta because I would rather work on my fan fiction, but I made an acceptation to guitargrl9, who wishes to keep her real name anonymous. I agreed to help her because she's my friend. I don't really like Teen Titains. I'm more of a manga and anime type of girl. But I offered to help because, like I said, she's my friend. My favorite manga is Death Note and I have some fan fiction of that on my account. I also love Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist and a hell of a lot of other anime. If it's popular, then I've probably read it or at least heard of it. I also love the Twilight Series, the Uglies Series, Harry Potter, Eragon, and a bunch of other books. The list goes on. I would love to hear from you guys and I'm sure guitargrl9 would love to hear from you guys as well. Please review and I hope to see you guys in chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

**Gabby, A Teen Titians Story**

**Chapter 2: A New Beginning**

* * *

Soon after, Robin went down to town hall to speak to the mayor. He asked if he could fund for the building supplies needed for the tower. The mayor said he will send crews out right away.

One month later, it was built.

"WOW this place is so cool!" yelled Beast Boy when he saw it.

Gabby grumbled in reply,"Yeah, yeah, whatever…. I'm going to pick out a room."

As Gabby left the living room, Beast Boy said, "What's her problem? She's always in a bad mood."

Robin answered,"I think she had a troubled past."

Gabby walked into a room with a huge window, a round bed, a desk with a computer and two giant closets. She took everything out of her backpack; she only had one pair of jeans, a pair of shorts, and two shirts. Then something else came out of the back pack. It was a cube. Gabby pressed a button and everything spilled out of it. There were about one thousand guitars, a horseback riding saddle, a lacrosse stick, a soccer ball, and a skateboard. It took Gabby about a hour to put away all the guitars and match them with the right case.

Robin, entering Gabby's room, said,"What is your problem?"

Gabby answered sharply,"I have no problem, nothing you should know about."

"Whatever, we're going to the mall are you going to come with us?"

Gabby nodded and said,"Yeah I guess so."

So they got in the T car and drove off to the mall. Cyborge went with Beast Boy to go to the video game store. Raven went to the coffee shop, and Robin, Gabby and Starfire went into all the stores in the mall and came back with about 20 bags of clothes.

Gabby, upon seeing a guitar store said,"Oh! A guitar store! I have to check this out!"

Robin nodded, but said,"Ok whatever, but this is the LAST store I'm going into."

Gabby walked into the store and came out of the store with a guitar; it was a black Les Paul guitar. Then they met in the parking lot and drove back to the tower. Gabby quickly went back to her room, placed her guitar on a guitar stand, and went back to unpacking. She put away all the clothes she got at the mall and then saw something shiny and blue in her closet.

Gabby screamed, and Robin came rushing into her room.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin, "Why did you scream?"

Gabby, holding a blue Les Paul guitar, answered, "That's why."

"So I came rushing in here for a guitar?" asked Robin.

Gabby answered,"Well, do you know how many years this guitar has been gone for? Seven years Robin, SEVEN LONG YEARS."

"Whatever," said Robin, walking out of the room.

Gabby pouted,"Well that was rude." She got up and walked into the living room.

Beast Boy, grinning, yelled,"Come on Gabby were going to watch a movie!"

"What movie?" asked Gabby.

Beast Boy's smile disappeared and he shrugged. "I don't know yet."

Gabby went back into her room to see if any thing was left in the storage cube. There was a box. She opened the box to see there were hundreds of CDs.

Gabby looked through them in amazement. There was rock CDs, because that was the only music Gabby liked. There were Van Halen, Guns N Roses, Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, and there were so many more. When Gabby put a CD in her CD player, she noticed that the guitar parts were gone. She realized that she had to play the missing parts.

She rushed out of her room with her blue Les Paul, an amplifier and the CDs. She put a Van Halen one in the CD player that connected to the amp in the living room, and she put on one her favorite songs. The song was Jump by Van Halen. She began playing it.

"What are you doing?" asked Robin.

Gabby couldn't hear Robin because she put the amp as loud as it could go. When the song was over, Gabby walked back to her room. She put away her guitar, took out her black Les Paul and walked back into the living room.

Beast Boy yelled,"Come on, Gabby! We're going to watch Indiana Jones!"

Gabby sighed, "Oh great." Gabby was sitting next to Robin and Raven. Robin put his arm around Gabby.

Gabby gave Robin a puzzled look, but he didn't get it. Gabby kind of got freaked so she out she asked Beast Boy when the movie was over so she can get out of this torture.

Gabby was thinking, "Ugh. Another hour of this torture?" An hour passed and Gabby ran out of the living room and into her bedroom. She played guitar for about 20 minutes and then went to bed.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked the second chapter, please review and I will be working on the 3rd chapter right away

E/N: Hello. Rasko here! I've been so busy lately so possibly the slow updating might be my fault. With swimming, school, and a bunch of other stuff going on, I don't have much time for my fan fictions, let alone this. But I want to still continue helping guitargirl9 as much as I can. Please don't get mad. Please review and I'm sure we'd both love to hear from you. See ya in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Screaming Guitars

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

**Gabby, A Teen Titans Story**

**Chapter 3: Screaming Guitars**

* * *

Gabby got up got her guitar and made an entrance into the living room. She played a loud power chord and screamed, "GOOD MORING TEEN TITANS!"

Cyborge and Beast Boy were cooking breakfast, Raven was reading, and Robin and Star Fire were sitting on the couch. So Gabby sat down at the table. Then Robin got up and sat next to Gabby.

Robin greeted, "Hi."

Gabby muttered back, "Uh hi."

Beast Boy yelled, "Who wants some tofu waffles?"

Gabby laughed, "I guess you're the only one who wants tofu waffles."

When breakfast was over Gabby ran into her room, got her black Les Paul, her CDS and walked back into the living room. She eagerly looked through the box trying to find a Guns N Roses CD.

Robin said, "Hey, Gabby, what are you doing?"

Gabby replied sharply, "Looking for a Guns N Roses CD"

"Oh I hope you find it," replied Robin.

"Found it!" yelled Gabby.

"Wow that was fast," said Robin.

Gabby quickly put in the CD in the CD player and grabbed her guitar. She started playing a song called _Welcome to the Jungle_. Raven asked Gabby if she can turn the volume down but, Gabby couldn't hear her because she was using the amp that went up to 11. After she was done playing, Gabby went back into her room and turned on her computer. She didn't use it yet so she had to set it up. It took her two hours to set up the computer. Then Gabby went into the living room with a keyboard (musical), her Van Halen guitar, and CDs. Instead of carrying all this, she levitated it all, and put all her stuff that she was carrying by the TV and walked up the stairs onto the roof to watch the sunset.

Soon Robin came up on the roof with Gabby. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Gabby didn't answer back. After a while, Gabby answered ,"I remember I used to walk to the Empire State building, run up all those stairs and go up to the observation deck to watch the sunset."

"You lived in New York City?"

"Yeah, in a small apartment."

"What happened to your parents?" asked Robin.

Gabby sighed. "They went to England for a vacation, bought a house there forgot about me and I never saw them again."

Robin suddenly asked, "Did you ever go to school?"

"Yeah, I did but I dropped out. My friends tried to get me to stay but I couldn't," answered Gabby. "Thanks for bringing back bad memories." She got up and went to the living room. Robin followed, trying to figure out why she had run off. Gabby noticed that Robins been following her so she ran into her room and locked the door. Robin begged Gabby to open the door, but she wouldn't let him in. After ten minutes Gabby opened the door a tiny bit, enough for Robin just to see the tears run down her face. Then she let him in.

"Lets talk Gabby."

Gabby didn't answer back. She wasn't in the mood for this.

Robin asked her, "Why are you always like this? You seem fine the next minute and all depressed the next."

Gabby answered sharply, "It's because of my past. It got ruined. My parents left me. I dropped out of school. I wanted to be in a band with my friends and be famous….that was my only dream, but now I'm here and I can't have you guys worrying about me."

Robin apologized for reminding her of her past. He reminded her that she can leave the team, but they'd be trouble without her. Gabby didn't answer. She walked out of her room with several guitars and CDs. She began playing all of them. As it was getting late the other Titans went to bed except for Robin who waited for Gabby to play her last song. She played almost all the songs. It was eleven o'clock when she finished. She quickly packed up her things and went to her room for the night.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter, please review, thanks.

E/N: Yo! Me, again. You're probably all thinking "When will she ever shut up?" Well, the answer is never. Okay. I do shut up sometimes. But anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. I had fun editing it. If you think I did a good job on this and you're thinking about a beta, please contact me. My account is Forgotten.Thirteen and all the info you need is there. Please review and don't be shy to contact ether of us. We would love to hear from the fans. And the title of this chapter was made up by me so the author owes me big time. Haha. Just kidding, but I did seriously make it up. Well, ciao.


End file.
